


stop for a minute and smile, truth comes second (can we all slow down and enjoy right now?)

by lotuspetals



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 liners are whipped for kim woojin, 97 liners assemble, Bang Chan is Whipped, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), bang chan is part of 97 liners group, implied! lee seokmin/kim woojin, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan never realizes he has competition when it comes to dating kim woojin.or where 97 liners all dated woojin at one point and chan barely figures out that his exact group of friends were the exes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Woojin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Woojin, Kim Mingyu/Kim Woojin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Kim Woojin, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	stop for a minute and smile, truth comes second (can we all slow down and enjoy right now?)

**Author's Note:**

> table of contents ; ;
> 
> ch. 1 - prologue  
> ch. 2 - mutual classmates (minghao/woojin) — status: WIP  
> ch. 3 - childhood crush (minggyu/woojin) — status:  
> ch. 4 - coworkers (jaehyun/woojin) — status:  
> ch. 5 - study dates (eunwoo/woojin) — status:  
> ch. 6 - soulmates (jungkook/woojin) — status:  
> ch. 7 - ending? (chan/woojin) — status:

“Seems like you have a little crush on Woojin there.”

Chan turns around to the unfamiliar voice after the brunette has left to go to his sociology class.

He doesn't recognize the newcomer but he also didn't want to come off obvious as the person holds out their hand out for a handshake.

“Let me introduce myself, I'm Lee Dokyeom but you can shorten it to DK. I have a feeling that we're going to become good acquaintances.”

Uncertain, if he should grab the stranger's hand or not, Dokyeom didn't seem to mind at all. He wears enough patience with his hand still sticking out for Chan to accept it.

“ _Uh_... sure, nice to meet you DK?” finally grasping the hand and shaking on it. “I'm Chris and—”

“— No need for any of that, I already know who you are. Bang Christopher. Correct me if I am wrong, you normally go by Chan right?”

Suppressing his surprise with a nod in acknowledgment. A smile appears on Seokmin's face, putting the Australian in an uncomfortable position. How does this stranger even know his name? The fact that this is their first meeting with each other yet Seokmin already has a clue to his identification. It's disturbing.

“Don't worry, I didn't stalk you if that's what you're thinking about,” as if he could read minds, he assures the blond with a grin.

Chan, however, notices an enigmatic glint in Dokyeom's eyes. What was he up to exactly?

“I don't think we wanna get on the wrong foot here,” his train of thoughts was interrupted and he sees Dokyeom was smirking this time.

“... _What_?”

“I'm going to cut straight to the point, you like Kim Woojin and you wanna date him,” staring at him expectedly and Chan wants to open his mouth to deny the statement but again he contemplates what Dokyeom may have on him if he was going to use it to blackmail.

“Consider this a fair warning then,” not understanding what he meant by that. Seokmin continues as his smirk disappears out of sight. “If you want to get together with Woojin,” shoving his hands in his front pockets with seriousness in his tone. “You might want to get through the people he dated before you think about scoring a date first.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I know bambam & yugyeom are part of 97 liners (spoiler!) they're playing special roles.  
> \- this is a series with multiple oneshots (they're connected)  
> \- (spoiler!) dk is narrating most of the time
> 
> follow me on twitter @_lotuspetals for updates/status on fics!


End file.
